


Frat House Gravy

by EvelynParker



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynParker/pseuds/EvelynParker





	Frat House Gravy

“So, you’re sure Greg will like this?” Nick asks as I work on finishing touches of the liquid latex. “You kidding? He’s gonna lose it once he sees the absolute masterpiece I’ve turned you into!” I smirk, gently tapping at the dark red dripping from my fellow criminalists mouth to make sure it was dry. “Are you saying I’m not a masterpiece already?” Nick pouts, cracking a smile as I swat him on the arm for his sass.

“All right, Mr. Sassafras, you’re good...let’s go see how badly Greg gushes over your new look.” I hum, linking arms with Nick as we head back into lobby of the lab. “There you are! Honestly, this better be...holy crap it was worth the wait!” Greg gasps, rushing over and reaching up to Nick’s mouth and my neck as he asks, “How’d you do that? Can you make me look like you?” I laugh at that, glancing over the younger man’s face and nodding as a plan starts forming in my head, “Easy, Sandman...I used a bit of your liquid latex, and yes, I can totally make you another of Stokeula’s victims!”

For the next hour, Nick, Greg and I sit around the kitchen table, the former taking the time to get used to the fang caps on his teeth, “I’m not gonna have a lisp the whole night am I?” I giggle, dusting a bit of pallor makeup over Greg’s face, “No, Count Dorkula...the lisp should go away by the time we get to the precinct party.” Greg laughs at my teasing nickname, “Count Dorkula...very fitting.”

Nick gives his young counterpart a glare, showing off his fangs as he grumbles, “Call me that at the party and I might just follow my vampiric instincts!” Greg smirks, wiggling his fingers as he gives a sinister laugh, “Ooh...how spooky of you, Nicky!” I sigh, rolling my eyes as I once more take hold of Greg’s face and tilt it up so I could finish covering his faux bite wound with fake blood, “Would you two quit bickering for even one minute? If you don’t hold still the latex won’t set right.”

Greg pipes up at my words, “You know, this isn’t how I usually use liquid latex.” I sigh, pinching at his thigh as I stand up and stretch, “I get it, you’re kinky...c’mon we’re gonna be late.” Nick smirks as we link arms again, heading for the front door, “We‘re continuing this discussion later, darlin’...I promise you that.”


End file.
